OCs Needed! CLOSED
by Christmas Spirit of the Brook
Summary: I need OCs! There, problem stated. More information inside. NOW CLOSED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, I am Spirit of the Brook and I NEED OCs! Give me OCs, child…..please? *smiles sweetly* I'm writing a new story and I have no idea what to write about and what characters to use! Writer's block tells me that I can't do it, but I can! I know I can….with your help, of course! *gives you a hug and smiles insanely, guides you into my palace and places you in an electrifying chair* Hehehe! Anyways, here is the little form thing you'll need to put in your reviews to send in OCs. Oh, and if you have any idea what I should write about, I will gladly write about it and give you credit!**

**P.S. The first six thingies are required. The others are just optional, but the death thingie is required.**

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Description:**

**Mate (optional):**

**Kits (optional):**

**Family (optional):**

**History (optional):**

**Death (REQUIRED):**

**Happy OC sending in! OMG, six days left till Christmas!**

**Credit to: Eradin Skyleaf, who created the little form slip thingie whatever! Thank you!**

**And just because they force you to do it…..**

Ryepaw felt the pain wrap itself around his leg, blurring his vision and making his head swim. "Where am I?" he managed, but his voice sounded garbled, as if he was speaking through water. A few moments of silence passed then a grating hiss hit his ears like fangs. Ryepaw yowled in agony. The snake venom was causing him to hallucinate beyond belief. Even through his stupor, he realized he was going to die. In the middle of the wilderness. With nobody left to help. He was doomed.

**Uhhh, that was weird. Oh, by the way, I don't own Warriors! This is the first time I've put that disclaimer.**

**The Clans are:**

**_ThunderClan_**

**_RiverClan_**

**_ShadowClan_**

**_WindClan_**

**_StoneClan (my Clan that lives in the mountains and has found contact with the original Clans)_**

**StoneClan will be the main Clan in the story. BYE!**


	2. Allegiances So Far

**A/N: OMG, it's destiny! I got so many reviews! (Experts: Pfft! 27 reviews! Are you serious? I got like –put long number here- reviews! You don't stand a chance.) Aww, you is mean… But, yeah you guys are so freaking nice (what a contradiction to the statement above)! I will even list you here: Glacierstar56, CatofDestina, Starsinger04, Pikanerd6, Wildlife Lylac, Wings Ablazed, ScarpaththeWarrior, a whole bunch of guests and Shadow756! So, here are the allegiances so far, starting with StoneClan…**

**StoneClan**

**Leader Jagstar- **black and sanded grey tabby tom with sunny yellow eyes

**Deputy Tawnylight- **brown-and-ginger tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat Owlnest- **pale gold and dark brown tabby with sky blue eyes

**Apprentice, Icepaw**

**Warriors**

**Blackhawk- **black tom with amber eyes

**Softbreeze- **silver and white swirled she-cat with green eyes

**Goldenheart- **golden tabby tom with blue eyes

**Echopelt- **brown flecked black and ginger tom with amber eyes, scar on right side of face from eagle

**Eagletalon- **brown flecked ice white she-cat with cloudy amber eyes

**Frostbird- **silver and white swirled she-cat with yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Spiderpaw**

**Rockfang- **stone colored tom with blue eyes

**Fallencreek- **sleek tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes

**Lioneye- **sleek-furred brown tabby she-cat with white and red stripes, white left paw, golden eyes

**Appleswipe- **solid ginger tom with a long tail and green eyes

**Sunsnake- **gold and russet patched tabby tom with snake like blue eyes

**Skystorm- **light grey tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, Jaggedpaw**

**Stormclaw- **ginger tabby tom with green eyes

**Swallowbright- **black she-cat with pale green eyes

**Apprentice, Beepaw**

**Turtlefur- **yellow and black dappled she-cat with holly leaf green eyes

**Ashcloud- **light sanded grey she-cat with cloudy blue eyes and darker smoky grey flecks

**Apprentice, Sparkpaw**

**Creviceheart- **sandy grey tom with dazzling blue eyes

**Pebbletail- **grey she-cat with scarred muzzle and amber eyes

**Darkcloud- **very dark grey she-cat with black patches and grey eyes

**Leafeye- **pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Strikeclaw- **black tom with grey toes

**Tigerstreak- **brown tom with golden green eyes

**Apprentices**

**Icepaw- **light grey she-cat with white muzzle, paws, tail-tip, and underbelly, ice blue eyes

**Sparkpaw- **sandy colored tom with bright amber eyes and a short tail

**Spiderpaw- **dark brown tom with green eyes

**Beepaw- **golden she-cat with blue eyes and black stripes

**Jaggedpaw- **black tom with amber eyes

**Nectarpaw****\- **ginger-and-white patched she-cat with green eyes

**Queens**

**Frosttail- **grey she-cat with white paws, mother to Stormclaw's kits, Snakekit (ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes) and Redkit (ginger tom with green eyes)

**Smokeclaw- **dark grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Skystorm's kits, Cinderkit (smoky grey tabby she-cat with green eyes and darker grey paws and underbelly) and Bramblekit (brown tabby tom with green eyes and darker brown paws)

**Songfur- **ginger and minty white dappled tabby she-cat with frosty amber eyes, expecting Tawnylight's kits

**Silvermoon- **silvery grey she-cat with icy blue eyes, expecting

**Elders**

**Mosslight- **scarred light brown mottled tom with green eyes, one being blind from a scar

**Braveflame- **brown tom with white underbelly and blind amber eyes

**Deerleap- **gray point she-cat with short tail and missing eye

**ThunderClan**

**Leader Flamestar- **ginger she-cat with white paws, chest, and tail-tip

**Deputy Hollysong- **black she-cat with holly leaf green eyes and a flash of white on her chest

**Medicine Cat Goldenseed- **gold and smoky black tabby she-cat with seed-brown eyes

**Warriors**

**Swiftstrike- **grey tom with darker flecks and blue eyes

**Foxtail- **red tom with a striped tail

**Apprentices**

**Lilypaw- **light brown-and-white she-cat with green eyes

**Wetpaw- **gray tom with bright yellow eyes

**Queens**

**Flowerbreeze- **pretty tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, mother to Sparrowkit (brown tabby tom) and Badgerkit (black-and-white tom)

**Elders**

None

**RiverClan**

**Leader Froststar- **ice white tom with silver flecks and deep bright green eyes

**Deputy Reedpelt- **reddish brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat Streammint- **dark grey, almost blue she-cat with one light blue and one light green eye

**Warriors**

**Fernwillow- **brown flecked she-cat

**Mistfeather- **light grey she-cat with smoky blue eyes (Sorry, Glacierstar, there was already a deputy. Well, I guess you didn't know that, because I didn't update the allegiances Lol)

**Rushclaw**\- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Tinyleaf- **small ginger she-cat

**Tigerlake- **dark grey tabby tom

**Mudstripe- **brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a clawed left ear

**Apprentices**

**Minnowpaw- **splotched grey-and-white she-cat

**Screepaw- **mottled pale grey tom with silver flecks and amber eyes

**Aspenpaw- **dark brown she-cat with a white tail-tip

**Peakpaw- **dark grey she-cat with pale grey face and ears

**Sagepaw- **pale grey she-cat with lighter paws

**Owlpaw- **ginger brown tabby she-cat

**Pikepaw- **brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Rosepaw- **tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens**

**Nightblossom- **glossy black queen with yellow eyes, mother to Rosekit (red she-cat with orange eyes) Dapplekit (grey she-cat with black dapples and yellow eyes), and Snowkit (albino tom with pinkish eyes)

**Goldenheart- **golden tabby she-cat with long fur, a soft white belly, and green eyes, mother to Willowkit (brown tabby she-cat with white chest, white paws, and amber eyes), Sunkit (golden tabby tom with amber eyes), and Brookkit (light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes)

**Elders**

None

**ShadowClan**

**Leader Sharpstar- **white she-cat with long front claws and blue eyes

**Deputy Echosong- **light and dark grey she-cat with minty grey eyes

**Medicine Cat Daisypetal- **pale yellow she-cat with white patches and green eyes

**Warriors**

**Silentfrost- **slender black she-cat with white crescent shaped spot on chest (I know your character….), icy blue eyes

**Fallenheart- **large black tom with fiery amber eyes

**Viperfang****\- **mottled dark brown tom with deep snake bite on shoulder and gleaming yellow brown eyes; kind hearted, slightly clumsy, the complete opposite of his namesake

**Talonclaw- **brown tabby tom

**Deerfur- **brown she-cat with lighter underbelly

**Driftclaw- **white tom with furry paws

**Shortclaw- **brown tom

**Lakeleaf- **white she-cat with grey patches

**Mosswhisker- **brown-and-white tom with white muzzle

**Applebranch- **light brown she-cat with darker legs

**Tawnytail- **tawny brown she-cat with short tail and gold eyes

**Whitefoot- **black tom with one white front paw

**Flamingsky- **black tom with ginger flecks and full ginger ears, paws, and underbelly, amber eyes

**Apprentices**

**Ivypaw- **cream she-cat with darker cream spots, dark green eyes

**Hollypaw- **dark grey she-cat with black spots and white paws, yellow eyes

**Ryepaw****\- **huge, muscular golden brown tom with white paws and amber eyes; loud-mouthed, arrogant, could be the twin in personality to Russetpaw, doesn't compete with other toms for she-cats, fiercely defends his Clan

**Dovepaw- **soft furred grey she-cat with white paws

**Birchpaw- **white tom with brown spots

**Jaypaw- **silver tabby tom with dark blue eyes

**Queens**

**Breezefoot- **blue grey she-cat with darker grey tail tip and icy blue eyes, expecting; naïve, cheerful, generally optimistic

**Elders**

None yet

**WindClan**

**Leader Cloudstar- **grey she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Deputy Tallclaw- **black tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat Silverspring- **pretty silver tabby with silvery blue eyes

**Apprentice, Rabbitpaw (cream-and-ginger she-cat with green eyes)**

**Warriors**

**Swiftfoot- **grey tom with amber eyes

**Harefang- **dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Russetpaw**

**Icebreeze- **white she-cat with long tail

**Darkwhisker- **dark grey she-cat with black markings

**Cloudjump****\- **pure white she-cat with fluffy fur and crystal blue eyes; light hearted, can be quite grim, sometimes can make an argument about anything

**Apprentice, Breezepaw**

**Flamerunner- **ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentices**

**Breezepaw- **silver tabby she-cat with dainty paws and bright amber eyes

**Russetpaw****\- **dark ginger tom with silver claws and unusual dark blue eyes; bossy, arrogant, competes with other toms for she-cats

**Flashpaw- **Bengal she-cat with orange fur and yellow, white, and brown spots; green blue eyes

**Maplepaw- **brown-and-red tom with yellow eyes and a nick in his right ear

**Queens**

**Ashflower****\- **elegant ash colored she-cat with blue green eyes, mother to Stormkit (pale grey she-cat with a splash of ash colored fur on her flank, blue green eyes and Flashkit (swift black-and-white tom with yellow eyes); calm, graceful, would do anything to protect her kits

**Dustpetal- **pale brown she-cat with lighter patches, mother to Petalkit (pale cream she-cat with lighter patches), Lakekit (white she-cat with pale ginger gold patches along head, back, and tail), and Flykit (black and grey she-cat)

**Mousefoot- **pale golden brown queen with darker paws, expecting

**Elders**

None yet

**I'm gonna stop there because that's all the OCs I have so far. So, yeah! Send in your OCs! I need some for the other Clans! Please? With a cherry on top? So, the next person who sends in an OC gets a virtual Warrior Cat plushie of their choice! Isn't that great? Review now, children…. BYE!**

**EDIT: Hi, guys! Spirit of the Brook here with an important update. I'm going to be putting in some OCs(I'm not going to put in OCs for the important ranks like leader, deputy, and medicine cat). I decided since there wasn't a lot of OCs (whole lot of warriors in StoneClan though) I would help you feel motivated (._.) Bye!**

**_(My OCs are underlined)_**

**ANOTHER EDIT: Hello, everyone! Thank you, ScarPaththeWarrior and several other peeps for sending in your OCs!**


	3. Sneak Peek

**A/N: Hello, young children! How are you doing this fine afternoon/night/day/morning? It depends on where you live. Welcome back to OCs Needed! Time for a sneaky peeky at my new fanfic, ****_Fang's Shadow_****. The basic summary is in the normal format by itself. Enjoy! Oh, by the way the idea was inspired by the one and only guest, Lightningspirit! You can still send in your OCs, so keep them coming. Let us go into the deep, dark depths of a new fanfiction.**

_StoneClan settled in the territory on the mountain range that is opposite of The Tribe of Rushing Water's land seasons ago. They live in a similar landscape but their camp is close enough to the four Clans for them to notice. They've been found and they've accepted the warrior code. Now, the relatively new Clan faces a challenge that literally shreds them to pieces. Huge wildcats like Sharptooth are being tested by Twolegs in StoneClan territory, running wild and starving. With the Twolegs and wildcats advancing on them, a new prophecy is revealed to the StoneClan medicine cat, a vision that isn't told until after the threat is announced. What is the prophecy, did every cat really accept the warrior code, and the question that is on every cat's mind: How will StoneClan survive?_

**Prologue**

It was silent. A large creek rushed down the mountainside, but other than that, everything was as quiet as death. Suddenly, a terrible caterwaul broke the silence and the pounding of paws grew louder and louder. All of a sudden, a brown-and-ginger tortoiseshell tom burst through the undergrowth with a grey she-kit in his mouth. He leaped across the bubbling waters and tried to say something, his voice muffled by the bundle of fur.

Behind him, a dark grey tabby queen struggled through the water, her amber eyes wide with terror. "Come on, Smokeclaw," the tom called, setting down his kit and helping the she-cat out of the creek. She had another kit in her mouth. They both set off at a steady pace but were soon frightened to speed when a rattling yowl boomed in the darkness across the creek. The queen risked a glance over her shoulder and immediately wished she hadn't. A shadowy beast ran after them and Smokeclaw could just see its white claws flashing in the moonlight.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to remove the sight from her mind. That was a terrible mistake. Smokeclaw suddenly felt her front paws slip out on thin air and she opened her eyes to see the dizzying front of a sheer rock cliff. The brown-and-ginger tortoiseshell bit his jaws around her scruff and dragged her back to keep her from falling through empty space to a silvery lake gleaming below. They were in uncharted territories now, a place that hadn't been explored yet. And worst of all, they were cornered.

_What are we going to do now? _Smokeclaw wondered. She began hyperventilating and stepping back. She felt the stone crumbling under her paws, but she didn't care. _I'll go down with the ship… _Then she stopped. The tom was shoving her along closer to the cliff edge. "What are you doing, Tawnylight?" she snapped. "Keeping you safe," the brown-and-ginger tortoiseshell huffed through a mouthful of kit fluff. Suddenly, the grey tabby queen's face drained of all arrogance. "T-Tawnylight," she whispered. It was only then that the deputy turned around and saw a massive light brown paw with claws that shone so bright Smokeclaw was almost blinded. It slammed down, but luckily all it earned for the beast was a cracked pad because Tawnylight ducked out of the way just in time.

"Go, Smokeclaw," Tawnylight hissed, jumping and evading every swat of the huge wildcat's paw. "There's a smooth white stone path that slides down toward the lake. You'll be able to find camp there." The tom ducked another swipe and carefully slid the grey kit toward Smokeclaw. "You'll be okay, right?" she asked, fearing for her deputy's safety. "I'll be fine, Smoky girl," he replied with a wink.

Smokeclaw smiled. "Smoky girl" was a nickname Tawnylight had used when they were kits. It had annoyed her so much then but now, it was merely a way to show how much they had developed as friends over the seasons. "Bye, Tawny boy," she whispered, but it was lost in the fray as Tawnylight used his own offense moves. She turned around and hurried away from the fight.

She quickly found the path that Tawnylight had told her about and padded down silently. On the sandy beaches, she could still see the wildcat and Tawnylight fighting, fangs biting deep into their opponent's skin, claws slicing across their opponent's face. With a shudder, Smokeclaw noticed a spray of scarlet drops illuminated against the moon's light. "He'll be fine," she murmured to herself. "He's my Tawny boy." That surprised her. Her heart belonged to Skystorm, not Tawnylight. Besides, Songfur was expecting his kits. She loved Skystorm, didn't she?

She turned away, contemplating these thoughts deeply when she heard an ear piercing shriek. Smokeclaw whirled around. Tawnylight was pinned under the wildcat, struggling and pushing desperately. But the monster wouldn't budge. Then time seemed to slow down. The monster rose up, giving him an advantage. Or, was it an advantage? Tawnylight stood up and began to lunge at the wildcat when it suddenly cornered him, its black-tipped tail flicking wildly and its eyes yearning for blood. Tawnylight took one small step backward and that was his fatal mistake. A chunk of earth underneath his paws began to slide out of place and so he began to slip, too.

In a small split second, Tawnylight was falling through the air, his whole body flipping trying to land on his paws but nothing happened. With horror, Smokeclaw noticed dark rocks rising out of the sand on the beach, their jagged points aiming straight at the deputy's neck. Even worse, if Tawnylight didn't crash on the rocks then the hard fall would kill him.

Smokeclaw was transfixed in horror. The last thing he had said to her was proving his love for her. She took a step forward, kits in mouth then burst forward with renewed speed. Tears streamed over her cheeks as she ran, allowing her a chance to become fully sentimental. No queen should show their true emotions to their kits, but that night, Smokeclaw did.

The grey tabby queen hauled Tawnylight's broken body onto her back and it didn't even slip over the entire journey home. All she could think about was his final words, over and over. _"I'll be fine, Smoky girl."_ She cried and cried until finally she found the forest area that surrounded StoneClan camp. Smokeclaw sighed and dried her tears on a feathery fern. She then stepped into camp, wearing an emotionless face to cover her grief. Gasps of shock erupted from all the cats immediately.

There she was, an average queen holding her two kits and the body of the next-to-highest rank in the Clan. It was quite shocking and if it was hard for others to process, it was even harder for Smokeclaw. She saw her mate, Skystorm standing in the crowd, looking at her with a confused expression. Looking at him fueled a warm sensation in her chest, building over the time she sat staring at the light grey tom. She wanted to be warm, away from the cold things she had seen.

Smokeclaw couldn't help herself. She rushed forward, set down her kits at Skystorm's paws and nuzzled her head softly into his chest. One small crystal tear fell from her eye and landed on the grey she-kit's head. She whimpered quietly and tried to find her mother blindly.

The queen looked down tenderly at her daughter and son, both hungrily batting at the air with their tiny paws. Then she had a terrible flash back to when Tawnylight died. His paws had been flailing like that. Smokeclaw picked up Cinderkit, the smoky grey tabby and Skystorm picked up Bramblekit, a brown tabby tom. Skystorm picked up Bramblekit, a brown tabby tom. They were happy then but one small thought lingered at the back of her mind:

_Who do I really love?_

**A/N: My Olympians, that was mysterious! I put in a whole lot of work into this and this, what you are saying is what it is. So please…. Don't hate, appreciate! ;P Take care and have a lovely day/night! **


End file.
